


Over Reacting

by StarrySummers04



Series: Outed [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Ron Weasley can't believe that his best friend is in a relationship with Draco Malfoy. Why would he want to be? Disagreements occur and Harry seeks solace in his boyfriend.





	Over Reacting

"What do you mean you're dating Malfoy?" Ron shouted as soon as they got back to the common room. The occupants of Gryffindor tower were trying to look as though they weren't paying any attention to the conversation, but it was very difficult for them as everyone wanted to know how the friends were going to solve this issue.

"Ron, you do not, and I repeat, do not get to choose who I can and can't date." Harry seethed. He couldn't believe how unsupportive his supposed best friend was being. All Harry wanted was for his friends to respect his choices and allow everything to continue like normal. And they wondered why he hadn't told them. At that point, Harry stormed out of the common room in anger. Why couldn't they just be pleased that for once in his life he was happy? Ron was his best friend, Harry had always tried to support any decisions he'd made, no matter how stupid Harry thought they were. Why couldn't Ron do the same things for him?

Without even noticing where he was walking, Harry found himself at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He scoffed to himself. Naturally, in his frustration, his feet had carried him to his usual meeting place with Draco. Although, what surprised Harry, was the fact that Draco was already sitting there, curled in on himself, knees pressed right up against his chest. Harry quietly walked over to where Draco was and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend as he sat down beside him. "I take it your friends didn't take our revelation well either." Draco reckoned. Harry nodded.

"I got shouted at by Ron. I'm sure everyone was silently, or not so silently, judging me anyway. How is it any different from how things usually are? I often get stared and pointed at." Harry explained.

"My father will know by tomorrow. I think I ought to write him a letter when I get back to my dorm, explaining the situation. It would be better for him to hear it from me first that in tomorrow's copy of the Daily Prophet." Draco whispered. Harry just pulled him closer and dropped a kiss into his hair.

"You're always going to have me. I'm not going anywhere." Harry told him. Draco curled closer against Harry's chest. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long for their friends to come around and notice that they were blowing everything way out of proportion, but as long as the young couple had each other, it didn't really matter either way.


End file.
